I'm sorry
by ssl71
Summary: They've been through hell and back and supported each other when one of them was injured. Will this be the one time he can't help her? This initially covered the first few episodes of Season 8, but now covers the entire season.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Callensi fic, slightly OC. Characters and series credit to Shane Brennan, JP Kousakis and R. Scott Gemmill.

A/N2: This originally covered the first few episodes of Season 8; however, it now covers all of Season 8.

-*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—

Chapter 1: The crash

"I'm sorry!" Those fateful words Kensi spoke before she fell unconscious played on an endless loop in Callen's mind.

He never imagined a trip to Syria to recover a high-priority target guilty of treason, would result in his favorite agent getting critically injured.

The aftermath of the crash was on Callen's mind for several weeks. He's been in bad situations before, and seen horrible things, so nightmares were unfortunately common for him. However, in this latest one, he kept seeing Kensi trapped underneath the helicopter, while it quickly went up in flames. He couldn't get to her in time, resulting in her death, and that triggered the latest round of nightmares.

That day he had repeatedly told her "it's okay... it'll be alright... we're going to figure this out", if not to ease her distress then his own worry. He refused to acknowledge what would happen if she didn't make it. It wasn't a scenario he was even willing to entertain.

Sam knew there was something below the surface about Kensi's accident that unsettled G. He also knew not to say anything until Kensi was in capable hands and when G was comfortable enough to speak to him about it.

To Sam, Kensi is his little sister, so he would move mountains to ensure she is safe.

Deeks was a whole other matter. Callen knew it would devastate him if Kensi didn't make it. He expected Deeks to have a fit about Kensi's care and transport when they were on the aircraft carrier. Deeks did not disappoint.

Callen hoped things would be a little better once they were back in LA. It was only a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The hospital

Callen hated hospitals with a passion.

He would do everything to get out of one whenever he'd been injured. However, he was adamant about his team members remaining in there until they were healed.

Once they returned to LA, Callen was at the hospital every day, regardless of the time, to check on Kensi. The days when she was in a coma were the worst. He just wanted to hear her voice again. Callen would "talk" to Kensi, hoping to get a rise out of her. When it went on for weeks and everyone was starting to lose hope, she finally woke up.

Kensi's temporary paralysis and attitude, was a force to be reckoned with. Though she pushed Deeks away several times, Kensi couldn't do the same with Callen. He told her to text him if she ever wanted to talk.

One night, around midnight, Callen's phone buzzed with a text:

 _K: Hey, are you awake?_

 _C: Hey Kens, Yes I am. Everything okay?_

 _K: Yes, I'm bored and got tired of watching infomercials. My sleep cycle is off and I'm frustrated I can't walk yet._

Callen calls Kensi to continue the conversation...

 _C: Where is Deeks? Isn't he staying overnight?_

 _K: No, I told him to go home. His back was hurting from sleeping on the sofa and he was annoying me._

 _C: (Chuckling quietly) Do you need me to come to the hospital?_

 _K: No, just stay on the phone with me, okay?_

 _C: Sure, as long as you need, Kens._

This occurred almost nightly but became less frequent as Kensi got her strength and mobility back. Kensi was happy Callen was in her life, and decided then and there, she wasn't letting go of him as a friend or otherwise.

Callen knew Kensi had a long recovery ahead of her. He also knew he'd support her as much as she wanted and needed.

The End (or is it?)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: After several requests, I am continuing this story.

Chapter 3: The holiday season

Callen was spending Thanksgiving with Sam and his family. He recently discovered he had a half-sister (Alex) and nephew (Jake) living in LA, but had not officially introduced himself to them.

Sam and Deeks knew about them but neither had mentioned it to Kensi, per Callen's request. It's not that he didn't want her to know about Alex and Jake; he just wanted to tell her himself.

Kensi was spending Thanksgiving with Deeks and both moms. Though full of love, caring and lots of food, Kensi was overwhelmed and quickly looked for a way to escape the mama madness.

She found herself at Callen's doorstep just shy of midnight. Callen cautiously opened the door when she knocked and immediately let Kensi into his house.

 _C: Kensi, is everything okay?_

 _K: Yes and No. Do you mind if I hang out with you for a while._

 _C: Why just a while. You can stay overnight if you wish. You know I'll never push you out of my house. Does Deeks know you are here?_

 _K: Yes, he knows. I sent him a text when I reached so he wouldn't worry. He says hello, by the way._

 _C: Okay. I'm glad you're here, actually. I've got some news I've been meaning to share with you directly and not through Deeks or Sam._

 _K: What is it? You're worrying me._

 _C: It's nothing bad so don't worry. I found out I have a half-sister and nephew right here in LA._

 _K: Oh my god, Callen! That's great...isn't it?I mean, you've been looking for your family for years and now you have some locally!_

 _C: I'm happy and nervous. I'm just getting used to the fact my dad is alive and in town and now I have a sister and nephew._

 _K: Well I'm happy for you! I know how much family means to you and would love to meet them when you're ready._

 _C:_ Hugging Kensi tightly _"Thanks Kens! You're the only one to not pressure me about them."_

 _K:_ Hugging Callen tightly " _You're welcome, Callen!"_

After their conversation, Callen and Kensi were exhausted and went to bed, knowing they will be alright with each other for support.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

When Christmas came around, Callen invited Kensi and Deeks to Christmas dinner along with his Dad and Anna. He knew he'd be fine with Anna, but having Kensi there was peace of mind for him.

The dinner turned out very well. Deeks and Anna discussed the finer points of having luscious blonde hair, of which Callen and Kensi promptly busted out laughing.

Kensi, however, was sad she wasn't cleared to work. Luckily Callen had assured her she will be soon enough and he couldn't wait to have her back sitting next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Mole revelation and Season 8 finale

Kensi and Callen practiced shooting at the range. She tried to convince Callen (which he already knew) that she was ready. Of course Callen allowed her to practically beg before he assured Kensi he would put in a good word for her with Hetty.

Callen almost lost it when Kensi was kidnapped. It's one thing for her to be taken while out of sight (Afghanistan) but to hear it take place over the earwig made his blood boil.

His pointed phrase to Ferris "tell Kensi we're coming for her", proved he'll do anything to get her back.

If Callen's day wasn't bad enough, the reveal that Joelle was a CIA officer, solidified it.

Once Callen saw Kensi being carried out of the house by Deeks, much to her embarrassment, he knew she would be fine. On the way back to the hacienda, the guys filled Kensi in about Joelle. Since Sam was driving, Kensi reached over and squeezed Callen's hand to show her support for him. He, in turn, squeezed her hand and kissed the back of it, thanking god she was alive. Deeks and Sam kept quiet and smiled.

After Kensi had a session with Nate, Hetty officially welcomed her back. Things were back to a status quo for a while, with the appearance of a few retired agents to help Hetty with some gold bars, when all hell broke loose.

Sam's worst nightmare came to life in the form of Michelle getting kidnapped and eventually killed by Tahir Khaled.

When Sam and Callen arrived to the warehouse, Callen promptly requested everyone leave to give Sam privacy. Kensi being the last one to leave (Deeks was the first to lead everyone out), grabbed Callen's hand for a quick squeeze. Callen pulled her into a hug and whispered he'll see her outside.

Sam walked out of the warehouse, giving Callen the signal to allow the paramedics to take Michelle to the M.E.'s office. Kensi hesitantly went to him to give him a hug. Sam surprised her by quickly grabbing her and hugging her tightly. He thanked her for finding Michelle and made her promise to be extra careful as he can't lose her too. Callen hugged her afterwards and told her and Deeks they had done their best and found Michelle.

After Callen had dropped Sam to the airport, he visited Kensi and Deeks to make sure they were okay. He told them to stop chastising themselves about not realizing Michelle was in the next door warehouse. As Callen was getting ready to leave, Kensi stubbornly insisted he stay for the night. She knew he would have nightmares but felt better if he wasn't home alone. He reluctantly agreed and they chatted for a while about nothing. Later that night, Callen realized he made the right decision to stay with them and was happy Kensi was as stubborn as himself.


End file.
